Modern vehicles (e.g., airplanes, boats, trains, cars, trucks, etc.) commonly include a vehicle event recorder in order to better understand the timeline of and circumstances related to an anomalous event (e.g., an accident). A vehicle event recorder will typically include a set of sensors—for example, video recorders, audio recorders, accelerometers, gyroscopes, vehicle state sensors, GPS (global positioning system), etc.—that report data used to determine the occurrence of an anomalous event, which is then stored for later review of the event. More advanced systems, in addition to detecting anomalous events, attempt to detect risky operator behavior—for example, behavior that is likely to lead to an anomalous event. However, detecting such behavior from the raw sensor data can be very difficult.